Gremio de Aventuras
by Kian Xki
Summary: en un mundo alternativo donde las cosas podrían ser algo diferentes, sigue a un personaje que no sabia de la existencia de lo sobrenatural hasta este día. primer capitulo, de alguno forma se volvio dark.
1. Chapter 1

_"Cuando escucho la palabra "demonio" no puedo dejar de pensar en esos monstruos infernales que muestran en las películas, no importa que su apariencia sea no tan diferente a la nuestra, no puedo dejar ir el sentimiento de que cuando me descuide revelaran la una cara monstruosa no muy diferente a la de Cthulhu, esta es una razón por la cual no puedo confiar en ellos_

 _"La otra razón es que incluso cuando me dijeron que comprar almas se había vuelto ilegal no puedo dejar ir el presentimiento de que en algún obscuro contrato aparece una clausula escrita en tinta invisible, esta clausula explica que la prohibición solo aplica en condiciones especiales, tal vez esta condición dice que no se pueden comprar almas durante los lunes" ~ opinión de Yagami Taichi acerca de los demonios_

una historia echa con personajes que normalmente no veras en DXD, cabe mencionar que tratare de mantenerme fuera de la ruta original por un buen rato con tal de no cambiar la historia, al menos no en un principio

el nombre de los personajes sirve para que puedas encontrar una apariencia fácilmente, después de todo esto es FF y no un libro original, derechos de autor y originalidad no importan demasiado, piensa en ellos como una versión de un mundo paralelo, se verán iguales pero podrían ser completamente diferentes en algún punto en especial.


	2. Chapter 2

**advertencia, no tengo idea de que rango llege  
**

 **Nota de Autro al final**

 **STORY START**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Ultimo día del viejo mundo**

* * *

Toda historia tiene un comienzo, aquella de cómo aprendí que la fantasía, la magia y seres sobrenaturales no era simple mente un cuento comienza el lunes 1° de Enero del 2007, en este instante nos moveremos a Japón, y de aquí iremos a una pequeña ciudad con 150,000 habitantes y rodeada con bosques montañosos en 3 de cuatro direcciones mientras la cuarta es el norte cubierto por el mar

La ciudad de Fuyuki es un lugar un tanto particular por el echo de que se encuentra atrapado entre querer convertirse en una ciudad industrializada, y mantenerse como un pequeño pueblo rural, uno puede apreciar esta particularidad por el echo que cruzar el único puente te llevara de una localidad a la otra ofreciendo un contraste similar a viajar en el tiempo

En el lado rural ubicado al Oeste la mayoría del espacio utilizado para plantación, con algunas partes siendo distritos residenciales con clásicas casas repetitivas y con un pequeño jardín, con un mercado cuyos edificios no apenas incluye 2 plantas y 3 son una anomalía

Del otro lado del rió sin embargo encontraras las marcas de la urbanización, el este de la ciudad esta formada principalmente por edificios construíos en cemento gris y con ventanas polarizadas, en este lugar puedes observar las clásicas luces de letreros publicitarios y otras marcas fluorescentes comunes en lugares de autoservicio

También esta el hecho de que el lado urbanizado de la ciudad raramente cuenta con edificios con menos de 3 plantas, algunos en la parte central fácilmente alcanzando los 10 e incluso 50 metros de altura

Oficial mente tal diferencia es marcada por los nombres de Miyama (Oeste/Viejo) y Shinto (Este/Nuevo)

Mi casa se encuentra en Miyama el extremo noroeste, a un punto medio entre el final del mapa de Fuyuki y distrito comercial, desde este punto me tomaría alrededor de una hora de viaje a pie si quisiere cruzar el rió, siempre y cuando no tenga ningún tipo de prisa, debido a esto usualmente prefiero viajar en bicicleta, mucho mas rápido y menos aburrido

El lugar donde vivo es llamado {Mansión Yagami} por algunos de mis amigos, un nombre que gana por ser una mansión japonesa tradicional que cuenta con una muralla echa de ladrillo y cal rodeando la propiedad y con altura superior a 2 metros, la entrada principal es un grueso portal de madera, una variedad similar al roble y lo suficiente mente grueso y pesado como para que en caso de que las bisagras se atasquen se recitaría estrellar un auto contra ellas para volverlas a abrir

La mayor parte de la residencia esta construida de una estructura puramente de madera, las única excepciones siendo el almacén que se encuentra en la parte posterior del jardín , el pasaje entre la entrada del edificio principal y la muralla se encuentra con un camino de piedras que le da un toque aun mas clásico, los muros so internos están hechos de madera son algo que a como he aprendido por experiencia propia no protegerían de alguien que se estrellase contra ellos, al menos no la mayoría del tiempo

El edificio principal es lo suficiente mente grande para tener 10 habitaciones de tamaño moderado y el titulo de casa mas grande es actualmente dado por el echo de que el jardín es tiene al menos la misma superficie y además existe un edificio secundario en la forma de un dojo, debido a esto algunos de mis amigos han mencionado algunas veces su envidia a la cantidad de espacio que tengo, por mi parte simplemente los llame la semana pasada para que me ayudaran a limpiar por año nuevo y finalmente entendieron el dilema de tener una casa tan grande

Quisiera decir que conozco la historia de mi casa, pero estaría mintiendo, 5 años atrás me mude a esta localidad y jamás conocí a ninguno de los previos dueños, aunque debido al hecho de que eh encontrado incontable cantidad de armas ocultas debajo del tatami puedo fácilmente llegar a la conclusión de que su trabajo no fue uno particularmente pacifico ni legal

En este momento el reloj marca las 2:00 pm, festividades del año nuevo ya han terminado, desvelarse la noche anterior con tal de estar despierto al principio del año y visitar el templo con tus amigos ya han tomado lugar pero debido a estos mi horario termino perdido por lo que mi usual entrenamiento esta tomando lugar

100 lagartijas

100 abdominales

100 sentadillas

Y correr 10 kilómetros

He escuchado que repitiendo este entrenamiento todos los días por 3 años te dará la fuerza del Gran Saiyaman, sin embargo no tengo la voluntad necesaria para cumplirlo ni el interés necesario para mantenerlo

Esto no es debido a que no me guste entrenar, como capitán del equipo de fútbol de mi preparatoria estoy requerido a ser el ejemplo a seguir para los miembros, el momento en que mis revoltosos compañeros de equipo me superen en cualquier aspecto es el momento que usualmente usan para dejar de entrenar, con tal de mantener la disciplina debo mostrar el ser capaz de anotar mas goles que ellos combinados, detener mas penaltis que los actuales porteros y no solo correr mas distancia que mis compañeros de equipo pero también hacerlo mientras los supero a todos con mi control del balón

Si mi yo de 10 años te escuchara decir que algún día podría lograr tal hazaña el te miraría raro y te llamaría mentiroso, que puedo decir, era un chico bastante torpe, para mi yo de ese entonces bajas las escaleras podía ser considerado un deporte extremo

Pero como iba diciendo, no tengo el deseo ni la voluntad de repetir tal entrenamiento todos los días, soy una persona que durante temporada escolar tiene entrenamiento de fútbol 3 de 5 días de la semana, agregando tiempo adicional cuando se acerca un partido, además de esto tengo practica de artes marciales otros 3 días, mi único verdadero descanso se encuentra los domingos para permitir a mi cuerpo descansar

Esto sin contar el hecho de que ocasionalmente encontrare algún pasatiempo que pida energía adicional, arquería por ejemplo pide una gran cantidad de control muscular y cuando echa correctamente pide una resistencia física elevada con tal de mantener la presión de la cuerda a un punto alto mientras apuntas al objetivo, esto no es demasiado para 1 a 10 tiros pero cuando seguías repitiendo la misma acción por horas terminaras cansado y con posible dolor de espalda

Aun así no me arrepiento de mis acciones, mi yo de 10 años era alguien que jamás habría soñado en completar tales hazañas por lo que mi yo de 16 no será el que permita tales habilidades escapar de mis manos por falta de entrenamiento

Debido a esto a las 2 de la tarde del 1° de Enero me encontraras en el dojo de mi casa, en este momento no estoy repitiendo una kata, simplemente estoy practicando posibles ataques y defensas contra un maniquí

Tomando guardia me preparo de combate, mis ojos se centran en el objetivo, el maniquí echo de paja esta enfrene de mi, el siguiente instante permito a mi cuerpo moverse, rodando mi propio eje y saltando para permitir mayor flujo de movimiento, muevo la pierna en cierto ángulo y

"HIYAAA!"

*CRACK*

 _*rodar* rodar*_

He realizado una patada voladora giratoria, con una vuelta completa me las arregle para ganar suficiente momento y fuerza para decapitar al maniquí con un solo golpe, admito que si llegase a usarlo contra una persona la probabilidad de ser útil es baja ya que este es un golpe fácil de evadir incluso para novatos y si alguien llegase a recibir el golpe ellos no perderían la cabeza como el maniquí… al menos 50% de los casos, el resto tendrá piel lo suficiente mente resistente como para mantener la cabeza pegada al cuerpo incluso con los cuellos rotos

Relajándome y saliendo del trance que necesitas para entrenar adecuadamente me percato de aquello a mi alrededor

El interior del dojo esta compuesto de placas de madera verticales, el techo echo de vigas y las adaptaciones eléctricas que instale cuando lo empecé a utilizar por las noches, las ventanas que están lo suficiente mente elevadas para no ser usadas para observar el interior pero permiten la entrada de luz y el pasaje del aire, la puerta abierta y la persona que aparente mente me ha estado observando por un tiempo desconocido

Ignoro todo esto y en lugar simplemente me inclino en reverencia contra mi inanimado compañero de entrenamiento "Gracias por ser parte de mi entrenamiento una vez mas" le digo al maniquí, por 3 años me a sido de utilidad, testigo de mis incontables errores y accidentes sin burlarse y reparado un gran numero de veces después de que gane la habilidad de arrancar partes de su cuerpo con unos cuantos golpes

Debo admitir que estoy celoso de sus nervios de acero, no creo que yo seria capaz de ser acecinado tantas veces sin querer buscar venganza

Finalmente la persona que se encontraba observando se mueve junto a mi, ella me ofrece una botella de agua y una toalla, no malinterpreten la situación, el nombre de la persona es Sakatsuki Miyu y uno podría decirse que es la única familia que tengo en este lugar, largo cabello negro sujeto de cierta manera que apenas pasa los hombros en lugar de llegar al punto medio de la espalda, ojos de un tono oscuro de ámbar que no pertenecen completamente al tono del café pero separado lo suficiente del amarillo que uno raramente cometería el error de utilizarlo con su descripción, su altura es alrededor de 133 cm lo cual significa que la diferencia con mis 170 es bastante notable entre los dos

"Onii-sama" ella habla de alguna forma fallando en poner las emociones que personas de su edad deberían haber agregada en su forma de hablar, la expresiones de Miyu no son como las de la mayoría, son algo que solo se muestra cuando tratas de tomar encuentra el lenguaje corporal completo, tonalidad de la voz y pequeñas micro expresiones como un seño fruncido por un milímetro mas de lo normal

"buenas tardes Miyu" le respondo con el animo de un animador profesional ofreciendo un contraste mas grande entre los dos, esto es debido a que a cierto punto me prometí mi mismo ser mas expresivo, proyectar las emociones positivas a mi alrededor con tal de ser mas asertivo, pero en algún punto esto simplemente se volvió un habito que definió mi personalidad en los ojos de aquellos que me conocen "necesitas algo"

"la comida esta lista" dijo mi pequeña hermana

…

' _oh_ ~' no me tomo ni un minuto entender que es lo que trata de decir

Viendo a mi alrededor puedo ver que el maniquí todavía esta roto, usualmente lo recojo cuando termino de practicar, esto me toma alrededor de 5 minutos, no es particularmente difícil de cargar pero debo recoger la paja lo cual necesita una escoba y un poco de tiempo, también esta la lógica simple de que cundo alguien hace suficiente actividad física uno terminara sudando por lo cual cualquier persona va a apestar

Y Miyu ya termino de preparar el almuerzo, una comida que posiblemente terminara fría para cuando termine de bañarme y en caso de simplemente ir a comer el resultado seria una experiencia seria arruinada para mi 'hermana' debido a mi sudor

En otras palabras ella estaba enojada debido a lo que se me olvido tomar atención al tiempo

"eheh~" solo pude sonreír avergonzado de mis acciones "dame 5 minutos para bañarme y estaré listo"

Ella dejo salir un suspiro de exasperación "tienes 10, yo limpiare aquí, ve" con esas palabras corrí a la ducha mientras ella recogía el maniquí

* * *

.

* * *

Las comidas en la Mansión Yagami son algo que tomamos bastante serio, posiblemente por el hecho de que ambos participantes conocemos lo tedioso que comer por uno mismo puede volverse, debido a esto siempre hacemos un gran esfuerzo de comer al mismo tiempo, ya sea el desayuno en las mañanas, el almuerzo por las tardes o la cena por las noches.

Aunque ayuda que vivimos en el mismo lugar, nuestras escuelas no se encuentran ni relativamente cerca, por lo que el almuerzo tiende a ser una falla durante la temporada de clases.

El comedor de la casa se encuentra en el edificio principal, conectado a la cocina por un mostrador y al pasillo de la entrada, esta cubierto de tonos de pastel claro y otros tonos tranquilos, la habitación es de estilo japonés tradicional por lo que en el piso de tatami se encuentra una baja meza de madera rodeada de cojines para sentarse

En estos momentos Miyu y yo nos encontramos comiendo, el alimento del día consistiendo el cual consiste de nada mas y nada menos que curry

¿?

¿Pensaste que seria raro para un par de adolescentes viviendo sin supervisión tener comidas pocos saludables o acaso esperabas algún tipo de banquete?

Piensa nuevamente, cuando empecé a vivir por mi cuenta lo único que sabia cocinar eran sándwiches y cereal con leche, mi conocimiento de cocina en general se limitaba a aquello que ocasionalmente observe a mi madre cocinando y mi habilidad con la estufa estaba limitada a la vez que cocine malvaviscos con un tenedor

Curiosamente aprendí la lección que incluso con un bombón el metal todavía se calienta rápidamente y el calor es conducido fácilmente por toda la superficie desde la punta hasta el mango

Pero dejando eso de lado, una persona solo puede aprender un limitado numero de cosas por su cuenta, cocinar no es mi fuerte y es solo debido a comidas congeladas de supermercado que me las arregle para sobrevivir antes de que Miyu se mudara en la casa

Cabe mencionar que su habilidad de la cocina mientras mejor que la mía no es nada comparada con la de mi madre, después de todo Miyu esta limitada al conocimiento de una niña de 11 años, algo que va no mas de la sopa de miso, pescado frito, ensalada, arroz y curry

Por mi caso ahora soy un maestro de la preparación de huevos cocidos, huevos estrellados y huevos revueltos…

…debo admitir que mi repertorio es aun más limitado

Es en medio de la comida que ago una pregunta "¿tienes algo planeado para hoy?"

"si" Miyu se detiene por un momento, ella responde "visitare la casa de mis padres, necesito ir por un cambio de ropa"

Solo puedo asentir a eso "ya veo ¿necesitas ayuda con algo?"

Cargar cosas es una opción, pero ambos sabemos que esto es mas como apoyo moral con la decisión que ha tomado, yo realmente no podría acercarme a la casa de su familia sin el riesgo de ser acecinado por el abuelo de Miyu

El viejo será decrepito en apariencia pero sigue siendo la persona que mantuvo control del mundo criminal por mas de 50 años, impidiendo que el crimen en Fuyuki se volviera elevado por medio del miedo, tal fue el efecto que incluso las nuevas generaciones de Yakuza saben que no deben meterse con el aciano

Esto es una nota importante porque tales criminales están compuestos principalmente de idiotas con poco sentido de auto conservación que piensan tener mas poder y autoridad que una persona común y corriente por el hecho de tener un arma o ser parte de un grupo criminal, serán meros lacayos pero son mas del 80% de la organización en si por lo que no deben ser subestimados

"no, debo hacerlo sola" una persona normal abría fallado en notar la determinación de miyu, la eh conocido por mas de 2 años y me he familiarizado lo suficiente con sus expresiones para reconocer la determinación en su tono.

"bien, aunque no podrás llamarme si necesitas ayuda"

"¡¿!?" por un momento Miyu esta sorprendida "¿eh?" es lo único que logra decir en su momento de shock

 _'_ _Oi oi oi, ¿es esto enserio lo único que necesitaba decir para dejarte sin palabras? Es tan extraño que tenga cosas que hacer'_

"recuerda que es un nuevo año" digo con una sonrisa "lo que significa que la limpieza y otras preparaciones han terminado, eh seguido aplazando esto por todas las vacaciones pero ¡hoy!, ¡Visitare las Alcantarillas de Fuyuki!"

Al final no pude evitar poner el fuego de mi pasión por la idea de un lugar desconocido

"ah" y es con esto que mi pequeña compañera se relajo y con una sonrisa murmuro "entiendo"

*suspiro* seriamente me preocupo por mi esta chica, ¿es que no puede llegar a decir mas de unas cuantas palabras sin emoción? ¿Dónde esta el espíritu de la linda niña del Anime?, la linda niña que es una bola de energía encerrada en un contenedor muy pequeño

 _'_ _televisión, me as decepcionado una vez mas'_ no puedo evitar pensar mientras veo la vieja tele que esta en la vitrina

"no televisión mientras comes" dice la pequeña de cabello negro molesta con mi distracción

Simplemente le doy una mirada calmada, después de todo la persona que esta diciendo esto una vez se las arreglo para voltear la meza y tirar todos los contenidos cuando estábamos viendo una película

Debo notar que ni siquiera era de terror, Miyu había saltado para 'ayudar al héroe con el ataque final'

Casi como si pudiera leer mi mente ella se sonroja

* * *

.

* * *

Unas horas mas tarde me encuentro en el lado este de la ciudad, habiendo cruzado el puente con tal de evitar el rió

Curiosamente debo mencionar que mientras Fuyuki esta junto al mar y el grosor del rió es bastante acho unos 200 metros cuando menos, la profundidad no es muy alta en la mayor parte del trayecto, si construyeras una casa de un piso vivirías bajo el mar, pero con una segunda planta solo estarías medio sumergido y si te molestaras en techos elevados ganarías una particular vista de un suelo que termina medio sumergido con el cambio del flujo

Algunos pensaran que esto es particularmente profundo, pero debes recordar que Fuyuki es un embarcadero y por lo tato la playa cambia de tu lugar de vacaciones a un foso sin fondo bastante rápido, de un metro de profundidad a 15 en un solo paso

Este es un dato curioso que aprendí de las noticias, pues un conductor que se había salido del punte termino bajo el agua, el hombre no sabia nadar pero se las arreglo para salir y pararse en el techo de su coche, esto le había dado suficiente altura para permanecer fuera del agua la mayor parte del tiempo hasta que finalmente fue rescatado

Otro dato curioso es el echo de que a pesar de estar conectados no son el mismo tipo de agua, el mar es salado pero el rió transporta agua dulce, no es hasta el desemboque cuándo encontraras algo de sal

Esta información la recuerdo por el echo de que entrare a las alcantarillas de Fuyuki, la entrada mas conocida por las personas es el desagüe que va dar al costado del lado industrializado

No malentiendan lo que voy a hacer, no estoy entrando a la verdadera alcantarilla, este es meramente el sistema de tormentas que fue construido debajo de la nueva ciudad, una red de túneles que tiene mas de 5 kilómetros de longitud pues se dice que recorre todo el lado Este del pueblo

Posible exageración pero nada que no pueda confirmar sin entrar yo mismo

Parado en frente de este lugar con una linterna y observando la oscuridad frene a mi doy un ultimo chequeo de mi inventario

\- Linterna

-o Repuesto

-o Lámpara luminiscente de emergencia

\- Mochila

-o Botiquín

-o Almuerzo

-o Soga

-o Cantimplora

\- Abrigo

\- Cinturón

-o Desarmador

-o Cuchillo

-o Brújula

-o Bastón (tonfa)

\- Googles de aviador (marca del heroe)

Uno llegara a preguntarse por que estoy tan preparado para lo que es simplemente una caminata en un túnel, la verdad es que estoy bastante seguro me perderé por un rato en el interior, otros llegaran a preguntarse por que estoy armado pero es simple sentido común que alguien mas podría estar adentro, finalmente podrías preguntarte por que traigo un desarmador pero la respuesta es simplemente que no todas las puertas son abiertas con una llave

Entrando al agujero cuya envergadura es lo suficiente mente ancha como para ser usada como calle de 4 vías no me toma mucho tiempo encontrar el primer obstáculo

Esta entrada es bastante popular entre pruebas de valor, la razón es que desde el exterior uno podría fácilmente pensar que solo necesitas caminar para ganar acceso

La verdad es que lo primero que encuentro son varas de acero que impiden el paso de cualquier cosa más grande que un perro por lo que dicho reto es simplemente averiguar si llegarías a tal punto

Pero en este lugar también encontraras una entrada de servicio con llave, tomando mi desarmador y aprovechando un error en instalación soy capaz de destornillar las bisagras de la puerta

Cuando esta sale simplemente sonrió "parte 1 completa, veamos cuantas cosas puedo encontrar por aquí"

Y con esto empiezo mi aventura en lo desconocido, pues la puerta era algo que ya sabia estaba ahí.

* * *

.

* * *

 _*Drip*_

 _*Drip*_

 _*Drip*_

¿Quién pensaría que 2 horas de exploración subterránea amontarían a nada? A este punto el gotear de la El gotear de la alcantarilla a mi alrededor se ah vuelto un sonido de fondo bastante molesto pero mucho aun mas bienvenido que los momentos de silencio

En algún momento de la exploración se me había ocurrido averiguar como es que había goteras subterráneas, la respuesta es que debido al invierno el sistema tenia cristales de hielo en algunos rincones, estos se evaporaban lentamente o talvez simplemente condensaban una cantidad de agua constante, el punto es que debido a ellos siempre había al menos una gota que no terminaba de caer

Pero averiguar el secreto del goteo era lo único que había logrado en este viaje, a este punto mis pies estaban cansados de andar sin rumbo y el aburrimiento me estaba llegando

"¡gah! , tal vez debería volver ¡maldición quería encontrar un tesoro!"

Debo admitir que mis esperanzas de lograrlo no eran muchas pero la fantasía era lo que me había impulsado en primer lugar

 _*Tunk*_

 _'_ _¡!'_ El sonido de algo cayendo llamo mi atención

 _*sss….ssss…sss…*_

El sonido de algo arrastrándose me hizo mas precavido, si solo hubiera sido el primer sonido posiblemente solo hubiera hablado, pero con el segundo…

 _'_ _¿el cocodrilo de alcantarillado es real o los Yakuza son mas peligrosos de lo que pensé?'_ fueron las opciones pasando por mi cabeza en esos momentos, la primera opción era ridícula y la segunda posiblemente mas peligrosa, debido a esto decidí apagar la linterna y lentamente moverme por el costado del muro sin hacer mucho ruido

 _*sss….ssss…sss…*_

El sonido continuaba

Lentamente me hacer que y después de unos pasos me detuve con tal de observar las sombras, a este punto mis ojos se acostumbraron lo suficiente para diferenciar el objeto moviéndose en un fondo oscuro pero eran insuficientes para observar lo que fuese pues yo era incapaz de diferenciar cualquier tipo de detalles, too do lo que sabia es que su altura era aquella de un niño

Encendí mi linterna

A este punto uno debe reconocer que si te dan la opción de aprender magia posiblemente la tomes sin prensarlo, los libros de Harry Potter demuestran que muchos abandonarían a sus familias sin mucho que ganar y raramente desarrollarían la habilidad de entender las consecuencias y posibles peligros que incluye esa decisión, al menos no antes de que sea muy tarde

Esta mañana te habría dicho que querría aprender magia sin conocer los errores que podría cometer

Esta noche mi respuesta no cambiaria, pero mi tiempo de evaluación del misterio se incrementaría pues te preguntaría los peligros que esto incluye

Después de todo con piel gris, usando una bata de laboratorio, con ojos de azul pálido y marcas de dientes alrededor de su cuerpo, lo que eh encontrado fue nada más y nada menos que un zombi devorando los restos del cuerpo de alguien mas

Es solo mi instinto de supervivencia que detiene el grito quiere salir de mi boca, la criatura no ha reaccionado a mi presencia incluso con la linterna y esto me permite tranquilizarme después de un momento

Quiero tirarme al piso y llorar, las emociones que uno tiene al encontrar tal escena no son buenas ni esperadas pero el miedo me impide dejar de ver a lo que podría convertirse en mi futuro si cometo algún error en este momento

Es solo cuando finalmente logro respirar sin activar mi reflejo de vomito que logro calmarme

Es solo después de esto que noto los alrededores pues la linterna se movió cuando alce la mano para detener mi previa acción

Cuando note la sombra solo note una, debido a esto concentre la luz en un solo lugar

De alguna forma no haba notado las otras que lentamente caminaban hacia mi

"aaaaash~, aaag~" sonaban las voces de media docena de zombis que bloqueaban el camino frente a mi

De reflejo doy un paso a tras por la sorpresa

De instinto doy un segundo paso a tras para alejarme del peligro

De reflejo me preparo a dar el tercer paso donde girare en mi propio eje y empezare a correr en la dirección en la que vengo

La imagen de Miyu y mis amigos cruza mi mente en ese instante

No se si sea real, no se si estoy alucinando, no se si el caso será como en la televisión donde un solo zombi provocara una epidemia que acabara con la ciudad

Pero por instinto puedo sentir que si dejo ir a estos seres entonces perderé algo importante, algo que no podré recuperar y eso es simplemente que yo-

 _'_ _no quiero'_

-Y es así de simple

Soy alguien que no desea entregar nada de lo que ya poseo, sea mi nombre, mi familia, mis amigos, mi vida, mi libertad

Mi miedo cuya presencia fue un grito que me impedía escuchar mis propios pensamientos se detiene, se mueve a un lado y en su lugar esta una flama de lógica, una llama que relaciono con el estado de combate al que estoy acostumbrado, un momento donde reflejo y acción están sincronizados

La emoción en este momento no es algo que yo llamaría valor, el valor se encuentra al enfrentar tus miedos, yo simplemente los estoy poniendo a un lado con tal de preservar aquello que mas deseo

La acción que estoy por tomar no es algo que llamaría heroico, para eso debería hacerlo por el bien de todos pero mi decisión es solo algo que ago por mi mismo

En lugar de dar el tercer paso mi mano va a mi cinturón, el bastón que tengo ahí será ineficiente contra este adversario, mientras una tonfa metálica podría serme útil contra una persona, no tengo duda de que contra un grupo de zombis será inútil, la fuerza que puedo llamar en un solo golpe podría romper la cabeza de uno pero yo moriría debido al ruido en menos de 3 pasos

Mi mano se mueve al siguiente objeto

El cuchillo seria útil contra algo viviente, si pero un zombis no tiene el tipo de sangre correcta para utilizarlo, después de todo un cuerpo viviente no necesita cosas como oxigeno para sobrevivir

Finalmente mi mano cae en el tercer objeto

Mi instinto de batalla me dice que es el arma mas correcta que poseo en este momento, mi objetivo no será golpear con todas mis fuerzas pero simplemente destruir un mecanismo de control, si las películas no están completamente equivocadas el zombi debería 'morir' el momento que su cerebro es destruido, y un desarmador en el ojo tendrá mucho mas efecto en este objetivo que cualquier otra arma que pose en este momento

Pero mi enemigo no es una sola unidad, es un grupo de 6

Muevo la linterna

7, de los cuales debo pretender tienen fuerza y resistencia superiores a la mía, conozco el efecto de la adrenalina, cualquier humano conoce el efecto debido a rumor, el momento en el que el cerebro no mantiene el sentido de auto conservación y claramente dudo que un grupo de zombis tendrá la inteligencia necesaria para mantenerla

Ir de frente es posible pero también podría matarme

Mi mano no desenfunda el desarmador, aprovecho la distancia de mi enemigo, su baja velocidad para abrir mi mochila

Tomo la caja del almuerzo y la lanzo a la distancia

 _Clank clank_

 _*ssss! Sss!*_

Los zombis voltean y se dirigen en la dirección del ruido, su inhabilidad de ver a sido confirmada

Dejando mi linterna en el muro en la posición que iluminara mejor el túnel mi segunda acción dirigirme al otro muro, aquí enciendo y coloco la segunda linterna que tengo en mi persona con tal de iluminar el túnel lo mayor mente posible y prevenir el momento en que algún enemigo pase desapercibido debido a la falta de luz causada por la sombra de los otros

Tomo un respiro

Mi mano se dirige a mi cinturón pero el primer arma que tomo es la tonfa en lugar del desarmador, tomando la cuerda de la mochila la amarro de forma que cree un lazo grande y sencillo

En este momento cierro la mochila y pienso por un momento pero al final decido abandonarla junto a la linterna, la probabilidad de que fuese agarrada es mayor a la de mi abrigo y la defensa que ofrece es mucho menor ala posibilidad del riesgo

Tomo un segundo respiro

Debo mencionar que en este momento mis emociones están contenidas a mas no poder, es como si hubiese encontrado el controlador de volumen y lo pusiera a la menor capacidad disponible, el miedo a desaparecido pero estoy seguro que fue seguido por mi instinto de preservación superior, incluso el sentimiento de alegría y euforia que relaciono con un enfrentamiento de artes marciales me abandono

En este momento no soy frió, este es un sentimiento parecido a la concentración absoluta de un examen, el momento en que el mundo a tu alrededor se desvanece y solo te darás cuenta de que realmente a pasado cuando el tiempo y las preguntas hallan terminado

Me gustaría representar esta emoción con fuego, con agua, con algún elemento especial o incluso con vació, esto me permitiría decir una comparación con un trabajo de ficción, con la energía usada por los ninjas de Naruto o peleadores de Dragon Ball durante sus transformaciones, pero esto estaría mal, en este momento no estoy en un estado especial, simplemente acepto el todo

Todo lo que fui, se, aprendí y podré ser esta recorriendo mi mente y guiando mis acciones pero la habilidad de tomar una decisión ya no me pertenece a mi.

'yo' no seré el controlador hasta que la acción haya terminado, antes de ese punto mi cuerpo y mente reaccionaran a como han sido entrenados

Este no es un estado especial, esto es algo que estoy bastante seguro que cualquier persona puede lograr

Habiendo calmado mi pulso lo suficiente para que mi corazón no vallase a reventar me levanto y muevo con el muro en la dirección del primer zombis desde la derecha pasando de su posición mi siguiente acción es arrojar la tonfa la multitud esta termina en el nivel del suelo, el sonido mas que suficiente para atraer a los otros, mientras que el lazo cumplió el objetivo de sujetar las rodillas del zombis

Mis pasos ocultos entre los de la multitud, me muevo en dirección de la luz, dando una larga circunferencia cuando me dirijo al lado izquierdo del túnel

Los zombis van en la dirección opuesta, todavía yendo por la persona que no esta ahí

Tomo otro respiro

La razón por la que ate la tonfa no es simplemente por el echo de que no conozco muchos nudos, sino también por el echo de que no tengo idea de cómo lanzar una cuerda en un lugar abierto por lo que seria casi imposible que lo lograra hacer el tiro en un lugar cerrado

La cuerda se tensa, yo tiro

 _Tuck, tuck, tuck_

Como muestra de su inteligencia los zombis empiezan a tropezar, a traídos por el sonido otros tratan de moverse mas rápido pero solo consiguen caer cuando se paran sobre los otros

No tarda ni 30 segundos para que los 6 zombis cayeran al suelo

Dejo ir a la cuerda y tomo el desarmador

Cualquiera que tome una clase de defensa personal o artes marciales te puede decir que recostarse boca abajo es una de las peores posiciones cuando recibes un ataque, no permite que uses ningún tipo de agarre, las opciones de movimiento han sido tomadas y el peso de tu atacante te mantiene en ele suelo

Los zombis se arrastran en dirección del muro derecho, me acerco al que esta mas separado del grupo y monto su espalda, su posición es tal que poner mi mano izquierda en su frente fue sencillo, esto me permite elevarla y mantenerla quieta por un instante antes de que reaccione, esto es mas que suficiente para mi brazo derecho pueda encontrar en ojo del mismo lado, la resistencia que este ofrece al desarmador es mínima

El zombi se revuelca debajo de mi, moviendo el desarmador como un picador de hielo entra, sale, entra, gira, explora, sale, entra y repetir

Toma alrededor de 20 segundos para que el zombi deje de moverse

No presto atención a la sangre que cubre mi mano derecha

Dejo caer la cabeza del zombi y me levanto, la idea de ir por el siguiente simplemente no es algo que pueda lograr, debido a que su revolqué hizo que los otros cambiaran de dirección a la nuestra

Doy una larga vuelta por el lado de la luz, otra vez busco al último zombi de la fila, doy una larga vuelta y repito el proceso

Y repito

Y repito

Y repito

Antes de que me de cuenta no queda ninguno mas de ellos moviéndose, me levanto del ultimo zombi para ver a mi alrededor, asegurarme que ningún otro halla sido atraído por el ruido

 _*…*_

Pero no escucho nada

Observo lo que acabo de hacer, 6 zombis que no volverán a levantarse, un cuerpo de la persona que fue devorada por uno de ellos

Me dirijo al cuerpo y examino, manteniendo la distancia, desde mi posición no tengo duda de que esta muerto, la cantidad de sangre y la exposición del torso me lo asegura

El hombre al igual que los otros 6 también tiene una bata de laboratorio, me pregunto por un momento si realmente será como el juego de Resident Evil, algún tipo de virus capas de reanudar a los muertos

Me dirijo por el lazo y la tonfa

Tomarla del cadáver del zombi es relativamente fácil, moverlo sin manchar mi abrigo en cambio no lo es

Recuperando mi lazo me las arreglo para deshacer en nudo y ensamblarlo sin el bastón en medio, esta vez esta vez es un verdadero nudo corredizo, se ajustara a donde sea que lo ponga

La cabeza del muerto es sorprendentemente fácil de sujetar, usando la tonfa para interactuar sin tocarlo, el nudo finalmente se aprieta debajo del cuello y uso la cuerda para tirar de el, lentamente lo arrastro a la orilla, en algún momento estoy seguro que..

Ah

Ahí esta

Una de la los muros tiene una tubería, uso este tubo para amarrar el otro extremo de la soga asegurándome de que se mantenga tenso

Tomo un último suspiro, los goggles que tenia en mi frente descienden en mis ojos, anterior mente solo limitarían mi visión pero en este momento serán realmente útiles

En mi mano izquierda esta la tonfa, en mi mano derecha el desarmador, lentamente y con un ultimo momento de preparación me lanzo sobre el enemigo, la tonfa rápidamente va por la boca, rompiendo dientes que impedían su paso

En este momento el cuerpo se reanima, el zombi empieza a luchar con migo, ignoro los brazos que van por mi usando mis rodillas para evitar el agarre y confiando en mi gruesa ropa de invierno para frenar desgarre por las uñas, la habilidad de morder también se desvaneció debido a que la mi bastón lo sujeta en su lugar

Es cuando busco por el objetivo de mi desarmador que veo los ojos, es algo que no había notado con los otros 6 pues nunca los vi a la cara, los orbes que normalmente tendrían algún color y llenos de emoción eran nada mas que un color blanco sin ningún rastro de emoción en ellos

Mi desarmador encuentra lugar a través del ojo izquierdo, repito el mismo proceso que los demás

Mi eficiencia en el arte del asesinato a incrementado, esta vez me tomo 10 segundos menos para detener al zombi

Una ves estoy seguro no volverá a moverse suelto el desarmador y uso dicha mano para desatar la cuerda, la piel debajo de ella muestra la marca de un morete por estrangulación, o eso es al menos lo que creo que un equipo forense de la televisión diría

Una vez me las arreglo para liberar la cuerda tomo el desarmador, me preparo para levantarme cuando me doy cuenta que este ultimo zombi se las arreglo para serrar el puño en la manga derecha de mi abrigo, esto me toma un minuto para arreglar

Mi mano derecha toma la tonfa, la mano izquierda busca en mi cinturón y toma el cuchillo, clavar el filo en la muñeca que sostiene mi mano no es suficiente para cortar el hueso y seria mucho esfuerzo tratar abrirlo

Debido a esto me limito a simplemente cortar los tendones, la presión ejercida por los dedos se desvanece en un instante

Libre del agarre me levanto

Examinando mi condición determino que no hubo ninguna herida en mi, examinando mi ropa sin embargo muestra que sufrí 3 posibles heridas, una por el ultimo zombi y otras 2 posibles mordidas cuando los otros se soltaron de mi agarre

Ninguna de estas me afecto realmente pues fueron detenidas por mi grueso abrigo el cual no fue tan afortunado y termino destrozado en lugar de mi piel

Esto sin mencionar la mancha de sangre que esta en mis manos

Camino a mi mochila y tomo la botella de agua, la uso para lavar mis manos y prevenir posible infección, pienso por un momento acerca de que hacer con las mangas pero al final son demasiado útiles para simple destruirlas

Hago una nota mental de no tocar mi cara con ellas

Tomando la cuerda y poniéndola en la mochila, buscando el almuerzo pero descubriendo que fue destruido y dando un sorbo a la cantimplora contemplo lo que acabo de hacer

Puedo recordar que cuando era niño no me gustaba la idea de cocinar animales, incluso ahora que tengo que cocinar me desagrada la idea de trabajar con carne que parezca un ser vivo

Finalmente recuerdo que la razón original no era que me creyera incapaz de hacerlo, simple mente no quería ser capaz de hacerlo, por repetición incluso el un mono puede aprender y acostumbrarse

El hecho de que no siento nada al haber acabado con algo que se parece tanto a un humano debería ser mas perturbador, el hecho es que simplemente no me importa, mi método de razonamiento simplemente dice que ya estaban muertos

No se si debería alegar por esto

Tomo un minuto para descansar

Observo los lugares donde deje las linternas y las levanto, la de repuesto es guardada, la original vuelve a mi mano, mis armas están enfundadas y me asegure de mantener todo conmigo

Empiezo a caminar

Pero mi objetivo no es salir de este lugar

Haber acabado con los zombis será inútil si no me encargo de lo que quiera que los crea en el primer lugar

Me dirijo al fondo del túnel

Repito lo que te dije al empezar esta historia

Si me hubieras preguntado esta mañana abría aceptado sin preguntar, si me preguntaras esta noche te preguntaría el riesgo, si me preguntabas 6 años atrás te llamaría un mentiroso

En ningún momento abría dudado que era real, simplemente duraría de tu rol en ella

La hora que aprendí que lo sobrenatural era real, eran las 6:00 de la tarde y el sol se había puesto

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **AN: OI OI OI ¿como rayos termino así? ¡Yo iba por comedia demonios!**

 **¿Es esto lo que dicen que un personaje y mundo tienen vida propia? ¿Tiene Fuyuki una maldición que contamina todo lo que toca?**

 **¡ La ciudad simplemente había sido escogida por el hecho de que ofrecía un escenario fácil de encontrar con google !**

 **Por cierto, los personajes que aparecieron fueron Sakatsuki Miyu de Fate/ Kaleid y 'Yagami Taichi' de Digimon, ellos tienen 11 y 16 años respectivamente, la casa de Taichi es la casa de Shirou**

 **pero debido a "Taichi" posiblemente tenga que cambiarlos mis planes para ajustar la historia, es en serio, el destornillador era simplemente una llave, se supone fueras un [Saber], no [Assassassin]**

 **Recuerden que lo escogí simplemente por el hecho de que había un mapa, los personajes fueron escogidos por mi creancia de que los OC's son fácilmente odiados (al menos por mi) y posiblemente desechables (los zombis son el ejemplo, ellos simplemente fueron Investigador #1~6)**

 **Finalmente, si llegaste al final he de preguntarte, ¿accidentalmente gane el rango de T o M? ¡Por favor aclaren esta situación, no quiero tener que ser buscado en M!**


End file.
